A single sunflower changes everything
by ZoeYamato
Summary: Strictly AU. Edward isn't a vampire here, you'll find out why. They fall in love in a different way here. Momo's creation. Bella's POV. Oneshot. R


_Full credits to **Momo-chan**. I really love her.  
__I merely edited her grammar mistakes and stuff. This is her story and she's too chicken to submit it and too 'humble' to admit it's a bloody great story. buek. Review, people._

* * *

I was on my way to school, unusually in a good mood when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around, already fuming with anger because just as I thought that today's going to start beautifully, someone tapped my shoulder.

Yes, I'm damn superstitious.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to be…"

And there you stand behind me, with a stalk of flower in your hand, flashing that lopsided smile that made you irresistibly cute.

"For you," you said, maintaining that lopsided smile of yours. How did you manage that? Beats me! I forced my brain to process what's happening and to react fast.

"Wh...Why? It's not my birthday today. "

'I can't believe I stammered! Oh no, am I blushing?!' I could feel the hotness of my face turning crimson.

"Should there be a reason? Oh, I don't think so. Enjoy your day."

Just like that, after handing me the flower, he left with that lopsided smile still plastered on his face.

I stood there staring at the flower, it was a sunflower and I felt my lips curving upwards creating a smile.

I put my nose to the sunflower and inhaled - do sunflowers normally smell? Well, this one does and it's of the green lush grass so fresh and so refreshing

I couldn't help but stare at the flower until I lost track of time.

'Gosh!' I ran towards the school gates where the student leader on duty was annoyingly glaring at me, but I can't be bothered to notice.

The student leader being there is insignificant - who cares? Someone gave me my favourite flower!

It's a beautiful first morning of the week. Monday blues? I have never heard of it. Pfffft!

Oh dear. I just remembered that I have to endure the day getting teased at.

I sighed, just as the day was getting wonderful.

The day wasn't that bad after all - well; if you didn't count the physics teacher commenting on everything he can comment on.

Basically, life was wonderful today.

I was practically skipping on the way home – oh, the horror! What's with today anyway? It's Monday - for god's sake, and it's just so weird that today's so damn good. Well, I kept remembering the sunflower you gave, it brightened up my day.

I went home early today because I'm just tired of staying behind in school when there is literally nothing to do.

I was grinning when I entered my house with the sunflower in hand.

'"Wow, a flower - a sunflower. Who gave it to you?" Mama asked.

I can't believe she can be _that_ nosy.

"Well, you don't need to know who. That person's a friend of course." I laughed silently on the inside as I went into the kitchen and searched for jars - a really big jar - I think there is one in the top cupboard.

I took it and went upstairs into my room and, grinning from ear to ear, I put my sunflower into the jar.

I was staring at it, admiring it. I can't believe I'm smiling like some giggly girl who just returned from her date.

One thing that's for sure, I can't believe I'm super excited.

I never liked you before, you see, but I'm a sucker for hopeless romantics.

When I met you the next day in school, I could see you smiling that lopsided smile of yours.

I smiled back and you winked.

I was surprised but maintained that smile on my face like there's a secret between us and the best part is, it's only between us.

School is like an addiction now, I can't stop going to school, because you are there and I looked forward to 'accidentally' bumping into you – I memorized your routine. Oh my, I shouldn't have said that.

But one day, you weren't there, and the day after that, too, and the next day even.

I missed you like crap. I missed that lopsided smile, that wink and that cheeky grin.

I tried asking your friends why you weren't in school

"He's sick." was all they ever say. It made me worried and puzzled.

We never talked to each other except when we were assigned partners and all we ever did was to smile at each other, but I'm missing you loads and it's driving me nuts.

But one day, early in the morning, I received another sunflower, with a letter rolled up and tied to its stalk. This time, the flower was already wrapped nicely.

I was so happy I wanted to jump with joy. The hormones in me were flying everywhere, overjoyed. I was close to tears.

I opened the letter and started reading; my eyes were already brimming with water, trying to escape, but I can't help it, I cried my heart out.

I grabbed my bag and the flower, and ran outside for the toilet, nearly bumping into the teacher who was entering our class

She called out my name several times, but I drowned out her voice, I can't bear to retrace my steps and enter the class.

I still can't believe it.

_Dear you,_

_I was glad when you received the sunflower I gave with a smile._

_I was overjoyed when you smiled at me the next day._

_I was clearly addicted to seeing you everyday when we walked past each other, grinning like we share the most secret of secrets that even the Gods don't know._

_I was thankful I met you._

_Your eyes glistened with radiance every time you smile._

_Your smile wasn't fake; it must have come from that pure heart of yours._

_Oh, you're just beautiful like an angel, you radiate warmth._

_Looking at you can make my day._

_Just by knowing you're there can make this heart of mine at ease._

_I'm sorry that we don't have the chance to know each other better, that we don't have the time to spend together._

_The day sir assigned us as lab partners was the happiest and most joyful day of my life._

_Truth is, I'm dying._

_Yes, it's shocking, I know and I'm sorry because I entered your life and then leave without saying goodbye._

_I'm a coward, aren't I?_

_Maybe the minute you're reading this, I might have gone. _

_That's why as much as I wanted to create memories with you, I can't._

_I have to hold myself back because I know, that I won't bear to leave you  
and then I'll start blaming God for all this. I never wanted this to happen to me, and to you._

_If I ever have the chance, I would never leave you. I'll try to be by your side as much as I could, but I guess, time wasn't on our side_

_Do you ever know that in the next 2 million years, the Earth will orbit at the same path? And then everyone will meet everyone again? _

_I hope I'll get to meet you, and this time, I get to know you and have you by my side._

_I know that 2 million years is a long wait but I hope you feel the same way because I want to meet you again._

_I need you to make me realize life's wonders._

_Please don't cry because seeing a tear drop when I can't reach up to you to wipe that sorrow hurts._

_Be gone sorrows. _

_I don't know how to put this to you, but I started liking you, knowing that maybe I won't be there to share my life with you hurts and that I kept this as a secret hurts, but I managed because you're my daily dosage of medicine._

_Dear, I love you._

_Sealed with a kiss,_

_Edward_

* * *

_Yes, he died. How sad is that? Screw you, Momo!_


End file.
